1. Field of this Invention
This invention relates to coupler components for the oxidation of hair dyes, hair dyes containing such coupler components and the use of such coupler components.
2. Prior Art
The so-called oxidation colors, which develop by the oxidative coupling of a developer component with a coupler component, play a preferred role for the dyeing of hair because of their intensive colors and very good fastness characteristics. Customarily nitrogen bases, such as, p-phenylene diamine derivatives, diaminopyridines, 4-amino pyrazolone derivatives and heterocyclic hydrazones, are used as developer substances. m-Phenylene diamine derivatives, phenols, naphthols, resorcin derivatives and pyrazolones are examples of so-called coupler components.